Twists and Turns
by Fallin'-From-The-Clouds
Summary: Akari, the bubbly farm girl, enjoys her farming life with her best friend, Amber. However, when Amber slips into a coma, Akari becomes distant, lost in a world of her own. Will she ever be drawn back to reality?


_**Twists and Turns**_

_**Chapter One: Mines, Rocks and Ore**_

**AN: Hah... I was so bored. XD I need to get something on my account. /Shot/ Heh. Anyway, hope you enjoy~!**

**Oh yeah... I don't own Harvest Moon. ;w;**

**Amber belongs to me, though. 'Cause it would just be weird if I didn't belong to myself. XD**

Aww... Why did I even come here? I mean, come on. I didn't even need to get anything from the mines. It was a nice day outside, and I could of spent it on my farm, paddling in that pond. Why I didn't, I don't know. Ah... But the mines were relaxing. The gentle lapping of the water against the rocks, and that damp smell. Yes, I liked it. But the the other thing was that it took my mind off things. What could I say? I was a Forever Aloner. My friend, however, was different. I could almost see her skip over Moon Hill with rainbows overhead singing about being ultra happy with her status as a Forever Aloner. Yes. She was indeed strange. A strange child, but my friend, nonetheless. I sometimes wish I was like her, not bothered by most things, unless it involved work, or money.

Cascanet was a quiet island a few miles off the coast of the mainland, with few residents and even fewer tourists. Not that I was bothered by it, nor were many people, actually. That was one of the reasons I moved to this island, it's a quiet place with a calm atmosphere, tranquil, I think the word is. The farm is especially nice. My friend and I owned that farm, looking after it after I found it in a newspaper ad two years ago. I still remember clearly what it said:

_Ranch for sale! _

_Looking for farmer!_

_Do you want to lead a farmer's life? If so, Cascanet has the place for you!_

_Please call 01450 654 247 for enquires._

I stuffed the ad in Amber's face, and asked her, begged her to come with me. She wasn't too happy to begin with, but she seems to be content enough now. Though I swear I sometimes she still moans about missing the constant rain of our old home. Old habits die hard, I guess. And her habit was doing everything while it rained, and nothing while it was nice. That left me to take care of the farm. Sometimes she annoyed me slightly, but, what can I say? She's stuck with me all my life, stood up for me when I was bullied, and been a shoulder to cry on. I wish I could say the same, but Amber is a strong girl, not bothered by peoples comments, she even says it's someone's problem if they stare at her while she's dancing like an idiot. Crazy, but lovable. Definitely.

But then again, even though none of the bachelor's were in a relationship, I could tell they would be soon, they all had some special connection to some girl, that wasn't Amber or Me, and that wasn't good. I mean, I wasn't going to die alone, and Amber couldn't look after the farm herself. She'd have to sell the horses, no matter how much she wanted to keep them. She was allergic, and she hated it. Sigh. I was alone, too. I guess I'm not that pretty. Shoulder length brown hair with some random curl that sticks up in the centre of my head, a long three quarter green top with a hood, and orange under-shirt, blue work shorts, white work gloves and a brown leather pouch around my waist and matching browns lace up long boots to finish off the look. Amber is always insisting that she's so ugly and I'm really pretty, with my attire that brings out my brown eyes. Personally, I think she's prettier.

Wavy dirty blonde hair is always kept back in a ponytail, but random wisps always fall out of the lethal clutch of her bobbles and frame her face and fall in front of her hazel eyes, causing her to huff and tuck, and fail, them behind her ears. She's always wearing some form of t-shirt, normally a black one with worm dark grey stripes across the front, butterflies escaping on it, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and some black flats or pink canvas Lee Cooper shoes. Hm, let me think... Yup, definitely prettier than me. She denies it, though. That liar. However, I did have my eye one one guy...

"A-AKARI!"

"Hu?" I turned around as quickly as I could, the panicked voice snapping me from my thoughts. My eyes came to rest on Owen who was panting, a look of discomfort and horror mixed in with the worry on is face. I didn't look that bad, did I?

"Thank the Goddess your here..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Amber's been in a accident."

"Uh..." Was my intelligent response. How could you blame me? I had been in the mine all day, sulking and wallowing in my own thoughts, then I get told that my best friend was in an accident. However, what I wasn;t told was that

"She's in a coma."

_That _was when it hit me in the face. My best friend, my like a sister, my only family, had been in an accident and was now in a coma. A life threatening position.

"A-Amber's... In a c-coma?" I was tearing up, and I knew it. Next thing I knew Owen was carrying me and I was sobbing into his shoulder, tears flowing mercilessly. His top was soaking, a whole new wet, that is. He was soothing me best he could, and he walked to Coral Clinic, and I also got some sympathetic glances for those who weren't as close to Amber as Me and a few others in Cascanet, like Chase, Kathy and Julius. When Amber wasn't hanging round with me, she was with one of those guys. All her friends. They were probably at the Clinic with her right now.

We soon arrived, and Amber looked... well, beaten.


End file.
